kdvfandomcom-20200213-history
Cenarius
Cenarius war der Hüter des Hains und Sohn von Malorne. Er war einer der mächtigsten Halbgötter auf Azeroth. Allgemein thumb|250px|Cenarius, Hüter des Hains Name: Cenarius Titel: Herz des Landes Geschlecht: Männlich Rasse: Halbgott Zugehörigkeit: Wälder von Kalimdor Tätigkeiten: Beschützer des Waldes Aufenthaltsort: Smaragdgrüner Traum Status: Erschlagen von Grom Höllenschrei; seine Seele lebt im Smaragdgrünen Traum Verwandte: Elune (Mutter), Malorne (Vater), Zaetar, Remulos, "der Zentaure", Ordanus (Söhne), Celebras (Enkelsohn), Cavindra (Enkeltochter), Dryaden (Töchter), Hüter des Hains (Söhne) Mentor: Ysera die Träumerin Schüler: Malfurion Stormrage, Druiden der Nachtelfen Geschichte Geburt und seine Kinder Der alte Taurenmythos vom Weißen Hirsch und dem Mond erzählt die Geschichte von Cenarius Geburt. Der weiße Hirsch und der Mond vereinten sich und so wurde Cenarius geboren. Ysera erzog Cenarius und lehrte ihn die Geheimnisse des Smaragdgrünen Traumes und der Natur. Cenarius wuchs zu einer mächtigen Kreatur heran, welche die Kräfte der Götter und der Sterblichen gleichermaßen besaß. Von seinem Vater Malorne erbte er die Macht über die Natur. Cenarius zeugte mit der Zeit etliche Kinder. Seine Töchter nannten sich die Dryaden, seine Söhne die Hüter des Hains. Seine drei ersten Kinder waren die mächtigsten. Diese waren ein Hüter des Hains, Zaetar, eine Dryade und ein weiterer Hüter, dessen Name unbekannt ist. Es heißt in einer nachtelfischen Legende, der dritte Sohn war, anders als seine Brüder und Schwestern, von Neid, Eifersucht und Wut besessen. Er sehnte sich nach der alleinigen Liebe seines Vaters und marodierte durch dessen helige Wälder. Aus Wut nahm Cenarius ihm seine Schönheit und verbannte ihn aus den Wäldern in die südlichen Ebenen Kalimdors. Da er nun nicht mehr unter dem Segen seines Vaters stand, gebahr er schreckliche, wütende Kreaturen, die Zentauren. Aus diesem Grund wird der verbannte Sohn auch einfach nur der Zentaure genannt. Cenarius und seine anderen Kinder hingegen, gebahren viele weitere Kinder, die heute noch über das Land wachen. Seine direkten Abkömmlinge nehmen einen hohen Stellenwert innerhalb ihrer Kultur ein, wie es Remulos, Zaetar und Ordanus taten. Die Nachtelfen nennen sich selber oftmals Cenarius "Lieblings Kinder", da sie mit den Dryaden und den Hüter des Hains enge Kontakte hegten. Shan'do thumb|250px|Cenarius lehrt Illidan und Malfurion den Weg des Druiden Die Tauren glauben, dass Cenarius erster Kontakt mit den sterblichen Rassen mit den Tauren war. Er brachte den Tauren die Lehren des Druidentums bei und für Äonen halfen die Tauren Cenarius beim bewahren des Gleichgewichtes. In Wahrheit aber hegte Cenarius freundliche Beziehungen zum Volk der Nachtelfen. Er nahm kurz vor dem Krieg der Urtüme Malfurion und Illidan Stormrage auf und brachte ihnen die Wege des Druidentums bei. Malfurion Stormrage wurde somit der erste sterbliche Druide Azeroths. Der Krieg der Urtüme und die ewige Wacht Als Archimonde und die Brennende Legion in Azeroth einfielen, baten Malfurion und Tyrande Whisperwind Cenarius um Hilfe. Cenarius sah ein, dass die Dämonen dem Gleichgewicht schadeten und führte die Halbgötter Kalimdors und die Utrüme in den Kampf gegen die Brennende Legion. Nach der Explosion des Brunnens der Ewigkeit half Cenarius Malfurion, seinen Bruder Illidan einzukerkern. Cenarius lehrte vielen Nachtelfen den Weg des Druiden und als die meisten Druiden in den Smaragdgrünen Traum entschliefen, half er den Beobachterinnen die lange Wacht zu übernehmen. Die Rückkehr der Legion Als die Orks in Kalimdor landeten und der Warsongklan begann, die Bäume im Eschental zu fällen, zogen sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Schildwachen auf sich. Als die Schildwachen die Orks nicht vertreiben konnten, zog Cenarius mit seinem Gefolge in die Schlacht. Mannoroth ließ die Orks von seinem Blut trinken und mit seiner Kraft konnten sie Cenarius besiegen. Der Halbgott wurde schließlich von Grom Höllenschrei getötet. Die Nachtelfen glauben, dass Cenarius im Smaragdgrünen Traum schläft und sich erholt, um eines Tages wieder zu kehren und der Welt ihre alte Ordnung zurück zu bringen. Cenarius wahre Mutter? Es gab viele Diskussionen ausgelöst von Richard A. Knaak, welcher in seiner Buchreihe "Der Krieg der Ahnen" Cenarius besondere Beziehung zu Ysera hervorhob, welche wie eine Mutter für ihn war. Dies sorgte für Verwirrung, da die meisten dachten, Elune sei die Mutter von Cenarius. Knaak schrieb hierzu folgendes: "Elune birthed Cenarius, but gave him up to Malorne because Cenarius was more a creature of the mortal world and could not be with her. Malorne, who had relations with both Elune and Ysera, knew that he could not properly care for his son, but Ysera's love was so great for Malorne that she took Cenarius as her own. Hence being his mother (or adoptive mother)." Ubersetzt: "Elune gebar Cenarius, gab ihn aber in Malornes Obhut, da Cenarius mehr Teil der sterblichen Welt war und somit nicht bei ihr bleiben konnte. Malorne, welcher Beziehungen zu Elune und Ysera hatte, wusste, dass er sich nicht anständig um Cenarius kümmern konnte, aber Yseras Liebe zu Malorne war so groß, dass sie Cenarius adoptierte und sich um ihn kümmerte. Somit wurde sie seine Mutter (oder Stiefmutter)." Cenarius Einfluss auf den Kult der Verdammten (Server) Ishura tal Shano und Zin Kaldori Die Ishura tal Shano und später auch die Zin Kaldori berufen sich in ihren Kriegen auf Cenarius. Sie verstanden sich als die Nachfolger, welche Cenarius Erbe forttrugen. Quel'do'Shan Cirdian Silverbreeze bat Bewahrer Remulos um seine Hilfe, ihn zum Quel'do'Shan zu machen. Remulos lehnte ab mit der Begründung, dass kein sterbliches Wesen der Aufgaben eines Quel'do'Shans gewachsen sei. Erst als Cirdian ihn auf Cenarius ansprach und sein Erbe, willigte Remulos ein, Cirdian zu helfen. Zitate von Cenarius "Wer stört dies alte Land? Wer weckt den Zorn von Cenarius und den Nachtelfen?" (Cenarius in Warcraft III) "Möge der Kampf beginnen!" (Cenarius in Warcraft III) "Ihr könnt mich nicht überwinden. Ich bin das Herz des Landes!" (Cenarius in Warcraft III) "Ich habe eures Gleichen vor Äonen besiegt und werde es wieder tun!" (Cenarius zu den Orks in Warcraft III) Links Cenarius auf WoWwiki.com